Just In Case
by Princess Leasha
Summary: New agent, Alyssa Jenkins, is joining the NCIS team in LA.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my very first attempt at an NCIS:LA (Or any NCIS for that matter) fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it. If you do enjoy it, thank Elliroc for encouraging me to upload it, if you hate it Ellrioc will gladly receive my hate mail. I will try to update fairly regularly, it's just a matter of getting it onto paper._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own any characters etc, if I did I would've been able to afford to get pizza delivered for dinner._

 **Chapter 1**

Henrietta Lange stood at the top of the stairs, looking down at the bullpen and let out a sharp whistle, signalling to her team that they were required in the Operations Centre. Special Agents Callen, Hanna and Blye, along with Detective Deeks made their way up the stairs, ready to be briefed for the case.

'What've we got?' G Callen asked tech team Eric Beale and Nell Jones.

'Umm nothing as far as I know,' Eric replied, looking slightly confused.

'Where'd Hetty go? Why'd she call us up here?' Sam asked.

'That sneaky little ninja...' Deeks began.

'Mr Deeks, were you talking about me?' Hetty asked, as she appeared silently behind them.

'Never Miss Lange,' he replied, throwing her a lopsided grin.

Hetty brushed off his comment and clasped her hands together, 'Now, as you have realised, we don't have a case at the minute. Nevertheless, it is imperative that you are all here for this moment.'

'And what moment is that?' Kensi asked.

'That moment, Miss Blye, is the moment you meet the newest member of you team,' Hetty responded, 'you can come in now!' she called towards the door.

The team turned towards the door as a tall, blonde woman entered and came to stand beside Hetty.

'Miss Jenkins, meet you team. Mr G Callen, Mr Sam Hanna, Miss Kensi Blye, Mr Marty Deeks, Miss Nell Jones and Mr Eric Beale.'

Each member of the team came forward to shake her hand as Hetty introduced them.

'Team, this is Miss Alyssa Jenkins. Formerly of the Tactical Assault Group, a counter-terrorism group from Australia. She is also quite talented in the area of wet work. Headed for the CIA until I decided her services were required here.'

'In other words you poached her from the CIA,' Callen translated, shaking his head.

'I did not 'poach' her Mr Callen, after all Miss Jenkins is not an egg. I merely decided that her talents were better suited to our team, rather than the CIA. I trust you will all make her feel welcome to the team,' Hetty said as she surveyed the members of the team over her glasses, 'Mr Callen, you can follow me to help make space for Miss Jenkins desk.'

Callen opened his mouth, appearing to want to protest, however he thought better of it and followed Hetty downstairs.

'You may as well get your questions out of the way now Mr Callen,' Hetty said when they had reached the bullpen.

'Why did you bring her in? Our team doesn't need anyone at the moment. Who will she partner? We don't have anyone for her to partner.'

'Our team needed some new blood. Miss Jenkins' skills will be a valuable asset to our team. She can work alone, or join the existing partnerships when required. I might even decide to change up the partnerships. They do say a change is as good as a holiday!' Hetty smiled, 'Now put that desk over here Mr Callen.'

Callen nodded, manoeuvring the large desk into position, 'You can't change our partnerships. Sam and I work too well together, as do Kensi and Deeks. Changing partners would mean basically starting from scratch, learning how to work together all over again. We can read our current partners, we know how the other operates, changing them would require too much time to get back to the standard we are at now. Too much time Hetty, it's not worth it.'

'She can work alone, and if necessary Sam and Nell can work together, as can you and Alyssa. I'm very glad we've had this conversation Mr Callen, now I suggest you go back up stairs and start getting acquainted with your new team member.'

Callen sighed, knowing it was futile to argue with Hetty. When he arrived back in OPS he found Nell talking animatedly with Alyssa while the rest of the team looked on. Sam raised a questioning eyebrow at him as he walked in.

'Hetty said she works alone, if needed she partners with me and you partner Nell,' Callen said in a low voice for Sam, Kensi and Deeks to hear.

The three nodded and turned their attention back to the new agent. Kensi made her way over to where Alyssa and Nell were chatting and easily joined the conversation while the boys looked on.

'I'm surprised Deeks,' Callen muttered.

'Why's that?' The blonde detective asked.

'You haven't made one lewd comment about her or called dibs,' Sam replied for his partner.

Deeks cocked his head as he studied the newest member of their team, 'Hmm yeah, she's hot, but can you imagine Kensilina's heartbreak if I was to turn my attention to a blonde? I couldn't possibly put her through that. Besides, she's going to be partnered with you Callen, so I think that means you get dibs,' he replied, side stepping a light hearted punch that Callen directed at him.

'He's got a point G,' Sam muttered, elbowing Callen in the ribs, 'Out of ten?'

Callen sighed and turned his attention back to the new girl. She was fairly tall, only a few inches shorter than himself he guessed, with tanned skin and light blonde hair that finished halfway down her back. She dressed casually, similarly to Kensi, in boots, jeans and a low cut tank top. Her outfit showed the subtle curves of her well toned body, as well as some additional assets.

'She's part of the team guys, we can't start rating team members.'

'Why not? I'm sure Kensi and Nell rate us on their girls' nights,' Deeks replied.

Sam agreed, nodding slowly.

'No.'

'And if we rate one we have to rate them all right?' Deeks asked, ask Eric joined them, 'Hetty is a solid 10.'

They all laughed, Sam and Callen simultaneously punching Deeks in the shoulders, the detective's cry of pain caused the three girls to look in their direction questioningly.

'Deeks was being an idiot, as usual. He deserved it,' Callen said with a shrug.

Nell and Kensi rolled their eyes, continuing their conversation while Callen's eyes met the green eyes of the new agent, which were silently conveying her curiosity.

'Class clown,' Callen explained, ruffling Deeks' hair, 'you know how it is, they think they're funny when they're actually not.'

She smiled, nodding to indicate her understanding before turning back to the girls.

'So what's the verdict?' Eric asked.

'Really? You too?'

'She's hot G. What' her number?' Sam asked.

'Solid 8.5 at least,' Eric said when Callen didn't respond, 'not my type but you can't deny she looks great.'

'Yeah we know she's not your type Eric, your type is shorter and standing slightly to her left,' Deeks replied.

The technical officer blushed slightly as he glanced over his shoulder at Nell, not bothering to deny the accusations.

'Only an 8.5? Mr Beale is a hard marker,' Sam commented, '9.5, because no one could possibly be a ten besides my beautiful wife.'

'Sam? Michelle's not here you can cut the sappiness,' Callen said, rolling his eyes.

'You're next to rate G,' Sam said, choosing to ignore his partner's earlier comment.

Agent Callen sighed, still watching the new girl. '9.5. 9.75. Deeks?'

'10,' he replied immediately, not taking his eyes from Kensi.

'Uh Deeks? We're talking about the blonde one,' Eric reminded him.

'Oh, right,' Deeks shifted his gaze, 'solid 9.5 at least.'

'And just think G, you get to cosy up to that on stakeouts from now on. Or maybe you could go undercover as husband and wife.'

Hetty appeared in the doorway as Callen threw a half-hearted punch at Sam.

'Alright, enough chit chat, time to hit the gym. All of you,' Hetty said, casting a pointed look at Eric and Nell, who usually escaped training due to their tech roles.

The team filed out of OPS and headed to the gym, changing into their workout gear before being put through their paces by drill sergeant Henrietta Lange for the better part of three hours.

 _A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviewing will give you a warm, fuzzy feeling inside (and help me write faster)._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA or any of its characters etc._

Chapter 2

Callen watched from the door of the shooting range as Sam instructed Alyssa in the 'art' of weak handed shooting. Sam hadn't given up his pursuit of mastery of this skill and seemed pleased to have found a potential protégé. They both stood with the right hands behind their backs holding their weapons in their left. On Sam's mark, they both fired off six shots into their respective targets. They put their weapons down as they inspected their handiwork. Four of Sam's shots were kill shots, while the other two would've left the recipient in a great deal of pain, and probably would've caused them to die of blood loss. Alyssa laughed as the pair inspected her target; two of her shots had missed entirely. Callen entered the room to hear their conversation.

'Four chest shots on your first try, that's not bad,' Sam commended.

'No kill shot though. You guy is looking much more dead than mine.'

'He's been practicing for months,' Callen interjected, 'besides, those four shots that connected would've been excruciating and he probably would've bled out within the half hour without medical attention.'

'G has a point,' Sam nodded.

'True, but the other two would've got someone killed, either me or someone on this team. Not good enough.'

She changed targets, reloaded her weapon and cast a pointed glance at Sam and Callen as she snapped the ear muffs over her ears. They quickly protected their ears before Alyssa let off another six shots. She brought forward the target to examine it.

'At least they all hit this time,' she shrugged.

'Better watch out Sam, give her a few weeks and the student will become the master.'

Sam laughed, 'Well at least I will have someone to practice with.'

'I still don't see the point to this,' Callen commented, shaking his head.

'It makes perfect sense G, if my hand was to get broken and I had to save your ass and could only shot from my left hand I'm sure you'd appreciate it then.'

'Chances of you not being able to use your right hand and me needing your help on the same day? Not likely.'

'Doesn't hurt to be prepared G,' Sam shrugged.

'Really?' Callen asked incredulously, turning to Alyssa for back up.

She smiled in response, patting his shoulder as she turned to leave the room, 'Just in case Callen, just in case.'

The team had gathered up in Ops at Hetty's request, once again without a case.

'I have been speaking to the DEA, and in light of our new recruit, as well as having some of their own and owing me a few favours, they have agreed to run a simulation with us. Miss Jones, you will be required in the field to partner Mr Hanna. Miss Jenkins with Mr Callen and Miss Blye with Mr Deeks. The DEA will send the location within the next ten minutes. Mr Beale will attempt to gain access to any cameras at the location to assist you from here. On the table you will find your weapons, paint ball guns and rubber blades, along with your comms devices. Good luck.'

The team came forward and began loading up on weapons for the exercise as Callen asked for the brief.

'Terrorist cell is in possession of a large number of explosives. You need to secure the explosives without getting killed in the process,' Hetty replied.

'Got it. Let's move,' Callen said, leading the way out of Ops, 'we don't have a location yet so each team will take a car, we don't know the size of the location so we might have multiple entrances to breach. Plan is we go in quiet, secure the explosives and get out. Watch each other's backs; I don't want to get shown up by the DEA.'

'Sounds like you care more about saving face in front of the DEA than our lives, thanks man,' Deeks muttered as he and Kensi got into their car.

'At least if you got taken out it would be peaceful around here Deeks, maybe that's all a part of G's plan,' Sam grinned as he and Nell got into the Challenger.

'He's got a point Deeks,' Callen agreed as he and Alyssa got into a car and pulled out of the parking lot. 'Okay we don't have a location as yet so head towards the industrial area, that's where I would hide a bomb and conduct a training exercise.'

'Guys? Address is coming to your phones; looks like you're heading in the right direction. I'll see if there are any cameras I can get into to be your eye in the sky.'

'Thanks Eric,' Alyssa replied as she entered the address into the GPS and surveyed images of the building they had been sent.

'It's big,' she reported, 'easily half a block, so multiple entrances. Several stories by the look of this, maybe 5?'

'Looks like an old printing factory, probably for newspapers,' Nell added, 'So we can expect a large, relatively open space where the printing and other machines will be. It looks like there are a large number of offices as well running up one side of the building. There will be access to the machines from higher up in the building, via some maintenance walkways, they will be fairly exposed...'

'But a perfect spot for a sniper to take us out as we walk through the door,' Kensi finished.

'Uh guys? There's also an underground parking lot, and several floors below the main ground level. Entrances: main entrance, through parking garage to the lower levels, back entrance to the machines, and a side entrance through maintenance doors. I'm online but there are limited cameras, so far I've spotted a few hostiles in the garage and main entrance. I don't have any cameras for the maintenance entrance. The one at the back entrance isn't showing much and there are no cameras in a position to see potential snipers,' Eric reported.

'Kensi, Deeks, you guys take the main entrance. Sam and Nell go through the garage. Alyssa and I will take the ground floor maintenance entrance.'

'What about the back entrance? What if they escape through there?' Alyssa asked.

'I'm more interested in the bomb. We can pick up any stragglers later; Eric can ID anyone on the cameras as they leave.'

'What if they leave with the bomb?' Nell queried.

'They won't even know we're here until it's too late, they won't have time to dismantle it and leave. Eric, if it looks like anyone is leaving with the bomb let us know.'

'On it. You're nearly there now.'

The team arrived and positioned themselves at their various entry points.

'On my three,' Callen said quietly through the comms system, 'one, two, three.'

The three teams entered the building as quietly as possible.

'Sam, stop moving,' Nell's voice was urgent.

'What is it Nell?'

'Tripwire, if you move any further you will activate it.'

'If there's one there is possibly more. Stay sharp,' Callen said, 'Can you disarm it Nell?'

'Yep, nearly done... and we're good.'

'Thanks Nell,' Sam said as they continued sweeping the garage.

Deeks and Kensi had taken out three guards as they came through the front door, and informed the team that they were going to head down the floors to meet Sam and Nell so the four of them could take the upper levels together, and to reduce the risk of anyone being chased out of the lower levels and getting them from behind.

'Behind the cars Nell,' Sam whispered, pointing out three DEA agents hiding behind a car parked in the garage.

Nell nodded as they crept forward, guns pointed towards the 'hostiles'. The team heard gunfire from the team in the garage through their earwigs before Sam declared the garage secure.

Callen and Alyssa hadn't come across any hostiles as they made their way through the maintenance entrance. They made their way down the hallway quickly and quietly, occasionally smirking and shaking their heads at the near constant, whispered banter coming from Kensi and Deeks.

'Guys, there's some movement on level 3, Kensi and Deeks you're a level above, Sam and Nell a level below. I see at least 6,' Eric reported.

'We'll take it together,' Deeks said, 'Sit tight, I'll give the signal when we're all in place.'

'Tripwire,' Callen and Alyssa's voices came simultaneously through the earwigs.

'Cute, new partners already talking in unison,' Deeks muttered, 'Sam looks like you've been replaced.'

'Shut up Deeks,' Callen and Alyssa responded.

'You're already getting the hang of how to deal with Deeks, well done,' Callen muttered as the two of them crouched down to deactivate the tripwire.

'He's just like the annoying little brother I never had, and never wanted for that matter,' Alyssa smiled as they finished deactivating the trip wire and continued down the corridor.

'It's too quiet down here,' Callen commented.

'Well it's not up here,' came Kensi's voice, 'we just took down 8 on level three. The four of us are now making our way up together.'

'Copy that.'

'Another wire. Chest height. Sneaky, if we got past the first one we would be focusing on looking down and probably would've missed this.'

'You can do the honours,' Callen said, gesturing towards the wire.

Alyssa nodded, quickly disarming the wire and allowing them to pass safely, without getting pelted by paint balls and 'dying'. They reached a door at the end of the corridor and Callen motioned for Alyssa to open it, his gun ready. Alyssa swung the door wide, her gun also poised. They were met by two hostiles, who they managed to take out before they were shot at.

'Callen, Alyssa, I have eyes on you now. Looks like three move behind the machine at your 2 o'clock.'

Callen nodded, indicating for Alyssa to move around to the left while he took the right. She shook her head and pointed upwards, Callen moving to the right of the machine would leave him exposed to any potential snipers. Callen nodded and led the way around the left side of the machine. They were met with shots from three guns, which they managed to avoid before spraying their opponents with paint bullets, effectively eliminating them.

'Movement in the back corner,' Eric reported.

Again, Alyssa pointed upwards, getting to that corner without getting exposed was going to be difficult. Callen nodded, pointing to the wall and holding his first gun upwards. Alyssa nodded, moving towards the wall, scanning the area in front of them while Callen followed with his gun aimed high to take out anyone shooting down on them.

'Two in front. I've got them,' Alyssa whispered, allowing the strap across her body to hold her weapon as she reached for the rubber knife that was strapped to her leg.

Alyssa crept behind the two DEA agents who were looking towards the centre of the room, grabbed the first agent from behind, covering his mouth with her hand as she ran the knife across his throat. Before he could hit the floor she had repeated the action with the second agent.

'Clear Callen, move up,' she whispered, re-sheathing her knife and grabbing her gun.

Callen made his way to where Alyssa was taking cover behind a piece of machinery, gun still aimed high.

'Okay guys on the top level, if you head through the doors to your right it should lead to the maintenance walkways for the top of the machines, you should be able to take down any snipers up there and clear the way for Callen and Alyssa.'

'We got it. Sam and Nell keep sweeping the offices,' Kensi said as her and Deeks each took a door on the right.

Shots rang out and paint splattered around where Callen and Alyssa were concealed.

'You hit?' Callen asked, his eyes continuing to sweep above them.

'Nope, I'm good. You?'

'I'm good. I see them. Stay down,' Callen said, firing four shots, three of which connected with the target.

'Moving again, keep an eye out up there.'

'There's a few more up here,' Deeks muttered as he shot another assailant.

'Let us know when it's clear,' Callen responded, moving forward to stand behind Alyssa.

'Four ahead,' Alyssa whispered.

'Six,' Eric corrected, 'there's two more concealed a little further behind the first four.'

'Thanks eye in the sky,' Alyssa muttered.

'You got this?' Callen asked.

'Yeah I think so. Stay low and keep your eyes up, I'll let you know if I need you.'

Alyssa stayed low and crept forward with her gun ready, finger on the trigger. She shot one as they poked their head out and quickly shot another of the three as they all began shooting at her, her shots giving away her position. She took cover, her back against the machine and reloaded.

'You good?' Callen asked, sparing her a glance as she took a deep breath.

Alyssa nodded and he turned his eyes upwards again. She grasped her weapon firmly before popping up from behind her cover, firing again.

'Secure up here,' reported Kensi, 'you've got one still there, and the two behind them Alyssa and Callen.'

'And several more behind that,' added Deeks, 'we will take down what we can from up here.'

'Offices clear,' said Nell, 'no sign of any weapons up here. We're headed back to help you on the ground.'

'Be careful, they might've doubled back' Callen said as he moved in to behind Alyssa, nodding at her to move again.

Alyssa move out from behind their cover, gun pointed to where she had last seen her target. The hostile agent's head appeared from above the machinery he was concealed behind and was promptly shot with two bullets, one each from Alyssa and Callen.

'Movement in the machine,' Kensi said, 'I don't have a shot but I can see a few moving in there.'

'Copy that,' Callen responded, aiming his weapon towards the printing machine in front of them.

'Callen on your six!' Eric called.

Alyssa turned and sidestepped Callen in a fluid motion and fired a single shot at the agent that had been creeping up on Callen, who hadn't bothered to move, his eyes still fixed high.

'Nell and I are coming up behind you G.'

'Great, Nell watch the back, Alyssa keep moving us towards that corner, that has to be where the bomb is. Sam, eyes up. Kensi and Deeks take down whoever you can from up there.'

The team muttered their agreements and positioned themselves as instructed. Alyssa continued to lead the way along the wall, staying alert for anywhere their enemy might be hiding. Shots from above caused them all to take cover as the agents hiding in the machine started firing at them.

'No shot,' Kensi informed from above.

Sam and Callen nodded at each other, turning and firing in the direction that the shots had come from, taking cover to reload before shooting again. As they took cover to reload a second time they paused, waiting to hear returning fire. When it didn't come, Callen tapped Alyssa on the shoulder motioning for her to keep moving. She did as instructed moving slowly.

'Callen!' She called, as five more targets appeared at once.

Callen turned, firing over her shoulder at the hostiles. Between the two of them they were able to quickly eliminate the threat and resumed their positions.

'Guys, I think I have eyes on the bomb,' Alyssa said after she had continued further along the wall, 'bad news is there looks like there is a guy here with a dead man switch.'

'Can you see anyone else Eric?' Callen asked.

'Negative.'

'I've got eyes on him from up here,' Kensi added, 'He's pacing, he'll turn his back to you for ten steps. If you can grab the switch in that time I can take him out.'

Alyssa glanced at Callen for confirmation, when he nodded she moved forward as far as she could without being seen.

'He's turning in three, two, one, go,' Kensi counted.

Alyssa ran forward as quietly as possible, her knife in her left hand. She grabbed the agent's had that held the switch with her right hand. The 'hostile' agent knocked Alyssa's knife from her hand as they struggled. After losing her knife Alyssa used both hands to keep the agent applying pressure to the switch.

'He's going for a knife,' Kensi yelled, 'I've got a shot, if you can drop on my count.'

'I've got a shot too,' Callen said, 'on my three. One, two, three.'

Alyssa dropped to the floor, hands still clutching the man's hand containing the switch, he fell as he was hit with two shots which would've been lethal had they not been paint bullets. Alyssa continued to hold tightly to the switch as Callen ordered Nell forward to disarm the bomb.

'Okay, it's disarmed,' Nell said a short time later, 'you can let go.'

'Eric, we've secured the bomb. Call it in,' Callen ordered.

'Done,' Eric said.

The lights in the building flashed three times, signalling the end of the simulation. The various DEA agents that had fallen when hit with the paint filled bullets began to stand and make their way out of the building, nodding at the NCIS agents as they passed.

'Nice job team, see you back in Ops,' Callen said heading towards the exit.

After a short drive, the six were standing back in the Ops room with Hetty and Eric.

'Well done everyone!' Hetty congratulated them, 'That's just how I like to see my team work, like a well oiled machine.'

'Thanks Hetty,' Callen acknowledged on behalf of the team, 'hopefully real ops will go just as well in the future.

'I have the utmost faith in my team, so I'm sure they will Mr Callen, I'm sure they will.

 _A/N: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think by pressing the pretty little 'review' button!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hi! So I really just wanted to write a chapter where the girls got to dress up, because that's fun and I just wanted to write really fun things at the moment. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed/ followed etc_ _I really appreciate it._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA or any of its characters etc._

Kensi sighed, 'One day can we have an op where the guys have to seduce the bad guys?'

'Bad girls,' Deeks corrected, 'I'm okay with that. I'm totally okay with that.'

As Deeks closed his eyes to picture the scene Kensi punched him in the arm, causing him to howl with pain.

'Hey you suggested it Kens!' He protested, rubbing his arm.

The team was planning to gather information surrounding a string of deaths of SEALs in the area, the deaths looked accidental but the team had other ideas. LAPD had originally questioned the suspects after a number of the deaths, due to them conveniently being around when cars were crashed or fatal allergic reactions occurred, however they had been unable to find any connection to convict them. The case was turned over to NCIS after anomalies were found in the autopsy reports, which confirmed the thoughts that these deaths weren't merely accidents and were due to more sinister causes. A number of the suspects were staying in a high end hotel, which was having a large party which they, along with members of the NCIS team thanks to Eric and Nell's computer skills, were on the exclusive guest list for.

'Okay, Deeks you'll be waiting in the car, you've identified a few of the members of the team as people you've arrested before, you being in the building might blow our cover. Kensi and Alyssa, you will be our distraction, Sam and I will be your cover. Nell when the coast is clear you slip into the rooms and see what you can find. Deeks, keep the car running in case we need to leave quickly.'

'Am I taking a minivan Callen? Because we're going to have a few too many people in the car, especially since Sam takes up half the back seat on his own.'

Callen shook his head, 'No minivan Deeks, we'll have another car there. Don't worry, you're not going to be a soccer mum just yet.'

'Good, I can't be a soccer mum until Kensilina and I have little mutant ninja assassins running around,' Deeks said, grinning at Kensi as he dodged another punch.

'Alright, party is in two hours,' Callen said, 'Alyssa, Kensi go and raid the wardrobe selection.'

Alyssa and Kensi nodded, making their way out of Ops. Nell glanced at Callen, putting down the tablet she was holding and started inching towards the door.

'Nell?'

'Um yeah Callen, what's up?'

'Why don't you go and help them get ready?' Callen suggested with a smirk.

'That's a great idea!' Nell squealed as she hurried down the stairs after the other girls.

The three girls were hardly surprised when Hetty was waiting for them, a selection of dresses in front of her.

'Miss Blye, something from this collection will do nicely, and Miss Jenkins you will find that these will fit you perfectly. I took the liberty of finding dresses that would fit with the black, gold and silver dress code.'

'How did you...'

'You've been here for two months Alyssa, of course Hetty has managed to get your measurements by now. She knows everything,' Kensi supplied.

Alyssa nodded, not yet fully accustomed to the full extent of Hetty's knowledge and power and began looking through the collection of dresses Hetty had carefully selected.

'Hetty these are all so beautiful,' she said, feeling the high quality material of each dress as she examined them.

'And worth more than our pay checks,' Nell added.

'You're quite right Miss Jones. Take good care of them Miss Jenkins, or you might find your pay check to be considerably less than normal for a few weeks,' Hetty warned, without the hint of a smile.

Alyssa nodded as Kensi pulled a black dress from the rack, 'What about this one?'

'Put it on,' Nell demanded impatiently.

Kensi did as instructed, ducking into the change room to put on the dress. She emerged a few minutes later, the dress finished mid way down her thigh and clung to her body. The front of the dress was fairly modest, compared to some of the others in the collection, however most of the back was exposed, save for a strap that sat just under her shoulder blades which held the strapless dress in place. The dress caught the light when she moved, courtesy of the hundreds of tiny diamantes, or possibly real diamonds knowing Hetty, that were sewn into it.

'Looking good Kens,' Alyssa complimented, with Hetty and Nell agreeing.

'Try this one Alyssa,' Nell said, pulling a gold sequinned dress of the rack.

'I dunno about that one Nell, it might be a little flashy,' Alyssa argued.

'Nonsense, try it on,' Hetty ordered.

Alyssa headed to the change room and came out wearing the dress not long later. Kensi wolf whistled when she saw her, causing a slight blush to reach Alyssa's cheeks.

'I can't pull this one off. How about I try another one?'

'You can pull it off; this is what all your undercover training has prepared you for!' Kensi exclaimed

'You look amazing Lyssa,' Nell protested.

'You certainly do, Miss Jenkins. You are wearing that dress.'

The dress in question was completely covered in gold sequins, strapless with a deep v that finished at her navel, showing the small jewelled piercing she had.

'It barely covers my ass!' Alyssa said, feeling the back of the dress.

'That's the basis of its appeal,' Kensi responded, giving her a sly wink.

The four women laughed as Hetty pulled forward a collection of shoes, 'You two ladies wear the same size shoe, so here is our selection. Miss Blye, these will go nicely with your dress.'

Hetty handed over a pair of silver shoes, which also had a scattering of tiny diamantes, which Kensi put on immediately.

'Wow they're surprisingly comfortable,' she commented, examining herself in the mirror.

Hetty held out a black pair of heels to Alyssa, which criss-crossed halfway up her calf and tied up at the back. Alyssa was a little sceptical about pairing those shoes with the dress but trusted Hetty's judgement, as she was usually right. Sure enough when Alyssa had the shoes on they looked perfect with the dress.

'Wonderful ladies, now hit the showers and come straight back here for Miss Jones and I to assist with your hair and makeup.'

The two agents returned from the shower a short time later, wearing their own clothes, hanging the dresses from Hetty's collection up in the change room. Hetty and Nell ushered them both into chairs in front of mirrors, hairdryers at the ready.

Alyssa laughed, 'I feel like a movie star with you guys fussing over me like this.'

Nell smiled as she unwrapped the towel covering Alyssa's hair and started drying it, 'Well Miss Jenkins, you're certainly going to look like one by the time we've finished with you.'

Twenty minutes before the party was due to start Alyssa and Kensi were still getting the finishing touches and final approval from Hetty.

'Come on ladies, we have a party to go to!' Sam called from where he, Callen, Deeks and Eric had taken a seat outside where Hetty and Nell were holding Alyssa and Kensi hostage.

'Mr Hanna, patience is a virtue. The ladies will be ready in just a moment,' Hetty called back, 'Miss Jenkins, these earrings are fitted with a camera, do not lose them. Same goes for that necklace Miss Blye. On second thought, just avoid losing anything you're wearing.'

Both agents nodded and after a final glance in the mirror headed out to meet the impatient group waiting for them, with Nell in a housekeeping uniform in tow. They were met by complete silence as they stood in front of the guys.

'Come on guys, don't we have a party to get to?' Kensi smirked.

'That we do Princess,' Deeks replied, offering her his arm, 'your chariot awaits.'

The group, minus Hetty and Eric, headed to the car park. Deeks, Kensi and Nell hopped into one car while Alyssa, Sam and Callen headed to Sam's beloved Challenger. Sam jumped in the drivers seat while Callen held the door for Alyssa to climb in the back.

Alyssa raised an eyebrow at him, 'Callen, do I really look like I'm going to climb into the back of a car dressed like this?'

'Well,' he stammered, 'I'm in a suit!'

She patted his cheek, 'Yes, yes you are, get back to me when you're wearing a dress that barely covers anything. In you get.'

Callen sighed and climbed awkwardly into the back of the car, hearing Deeks and Kensi laughing through the comms system.

'Okay, Kens, Lyss; when you get in there do a lap make sure to get the attention of the right people.'

'G, they are going to get the attention of everyone in that place, don't worry about that.'

Callen ignored Sam's comment and continued, 'Get some drinks and wait for them to make contact with one of you.'

'Both of us,' Kensi corrected.

'Sorry?' Callen asked, his brow creasing in confusion.

'Have you seen us Callen? We're hot, they'll take both of us,' Kensi responded confidently.

'She's not wrong,' Deeks agreed.

'Anyway,' Callen continued 'When we've got them distracted Nell slips in to the room, downloads anything from laptops and looks for any evidence that links them to the murders. Sam and I will provide cover if necessary. Deeks waits in the car, Eric keeps us updated on the cameras and runs facial rec on anyone in the group we don't already know.'

The team agreed as Deeks pulled up out the front of the hotel to let Kensi out, before driving around to a side entrance to park. Sam dropped Alyssa at the door a few minutes later, before going to park his own car, not trusting the valet parking with his precious car. The girls spotted their targets shortly after entering the room, however waited until Sam and Callen were in position before doing their lap of the party. Kensi went first, walking confidently around the room, briefly making eye contact with a few of their targets as she went. She settled herself on a bar stool, her back to the targets and ordered a drink.

'Nicely done Kensi,' Callen muttered, he was set up two tables away from the targets, 'Alyssa you're up.'

Alyssa sauntered around the room, tossing her hair that had been curled slightly a few times as she went.

'They're looking,' Callen informed.

'They haven't seen anything yet,' Alyssa responded, giving Callen a discreet wink as she passed his table.

As she passed the table where their suspects were sitting, she deliberately dropped her clutch and used the opportunity to show off even more than the dress was already showing before continuing her walk through the room. She perched herself on a bar stool on the opposite side of the bar to Kensi; facing towards their targets. She ordered a mocktail and sipped it slowly, glancing around the club.

'Hook, line and sinker,' she mumbled into her drink as she noticed the men still watching her.

'Girl's got skills,' Sam commented as he leaned back in his chair.

'That she does,' Callen agreed.

'What is happening in there?' Deeks asked, 'It's killing me being out here guys tell me what's happening!'

'I've got access to all the video footage Deeks, you can be filled in later,' Eric replied.

'That video footage has nothing on the real thing,' Kensi supplied, covering her mischievous grin with a sip of her drink.

'Kensi you're killing me! Just see if Hetty will let you borrow that outfit for a few extra hours tonight.'

'Unlikely Deeks, very unlikely,' Callen said as he scanned the room again, his eyes stopping on Alyssa.

'See something you like Mr Callen?' she asked, raising an eyebrow at him and uncrossing and recrossing her legs.

'Just playing the part,' he responded as he took a drink, his eyes not leaving her.

'Sure you are,' she smiled, taking the strawberry off the rim of her glass and eating it in two small bites, letting out a small moan as the flavour exploded in her mouth. She ran a finger around her lips, making sure there was no evidence of the fruit on her face, before putting the finger in her mouth, not lowering her eyes from Callen's.

'Are you two done?' Sam asked.

'Just playing the part,' they said in unison, turning their attention back to the table where their targets were seated, both smirking.

'What is happening? I feel like I'm missing some exciting things. Please God, someone tell me what you guys are up to!'

'He actually looks like he's about to have a fit guys,' Nell laughed, 'I'm ready to head in whenever you need guys. Just make sure they're not going to leave for about 20 minutes.'

'Thanks Nell. They look like they're about to take the bait, when they invite one of the girls over I'll give you the signal,' Callen responded.

'What. Is. Happening?' Deeks asked again, accentuating every word.

'Callen and Alyssa were flirting.'

'I think that's an understatement Kensi, I think there was full blown seduction in there with that strawberry,' Sam laughed.

'I'm just getting into character!' Alyssa retorted.

Deeks groaned, 'I'm missing all the fun things! I hate waiting in the car.'

'Alyssa, Kens, heading your way,' Callen interrupted, 'Move in Nell.'

Two men from the table had stood up and started making their way towards the bar, one towards Kensi and the other towards Alyssa. Both girls were invited to join the table, and offered an elbow to escort them across the room.

'Running facial rec,' Eric said as they approached the table and introductions were made.

'I'm Sabrina,' Alyssa said, blushing slightly as the men each kissed her hand in turn.

'Summer,' introduced Kensi, flashing a winsome smile as her hand was also kissed by each member of the team.

'Entering the room now,' Nell informed, 'Shit, I think there might've been something on the door to alert them to anyone coming in.'

'Kensi, Alyssa? Run your fingers through your hair if it looks like they know something,' Callen ordered.

Both girls ran their fingers through their hair as three of the five men pulled out their phones and cast meaningful looks at each other. The man sitting next to Alyssa got up from the table, muttering his apologies for having to leave.

'Aw don't leave,' Alyssa purred, rubbing his arm.

The man moved to turn away and Alyssa stood up, moving in front of him.

'If you're going to leave at least take me with you,' she said, batting her eyelashes and running one finger along the length of the v in the front of her dress, the other still on the man's arm.

He nodded, moving towards the elevator with Alyssa in tow.

'Be careful Alyssa,' Sam muttered, 'He's armed and you're not.'

'I am though,' Nell supplied, 'I can leave a weapon in the cistern of the toilet, don't say anything if you want it. Let me know if you don't.'

'Why are we leaving so soon?' Alyssa asked.

'I have something to do tonight,' the man responded.

'Okay, I won't leave one. If you could buy me 10 more minutes Alyssa that would be great. Eric, let me know when they're on this floor.'

'Kensi, Alyssa, I'm turning you down a little, I can still hear you though and the computer is set to alarm if either of you so much as mention the safe word, I'm just trying to drown out some of the chatter so we can hear each other better,' Eric informed.

'And we've still got eyes on you,' Sam added.

'And what exactly do you mean by something?' Alyssa asked with a giggle, biting her lower lip, 'Is it something I can help with?'

'Nell, as soon as you get out of that room you, Kensi and Sam are you. Deeks, as soon as the four of them are in the car leave. We'll meet you guys back in Ops. Alyssa, I'm going to head up the stairs, just in case.'

The suspect impatiently punched the button for his floor and closed the door as soon as they got in the elevator.

'Oh my gosh! The 27th floor! The views must be amazing from your room!' Alyssa gushed, twirling her hair around her finger, accidentally knocking the tiny camera out of her earring, and placing the other on the man's chest, 'I can't wait to see the view from the balcony!'

'Really? 27? I didn't realise it was floor 27,' Callen groaned.

'Service elevator in the back left corner from where you are Callen,' Eric informed.

'Thank you Eric!' Callen said, moving quickly towards the elevator, carefully pulling an access card from a waiters back pocket as he did so.

'You will enjoy the balcony,' the man smirked as he traced the line of Alyssa's dress down to her navel.

'Do you know what else I enjoy?' she asked, her mouth inches from his, 'Elevators.'

Alyssa pressed the emergency stop button halfway between floors 10 and 11 and locked her lips over the suspects.

'Your elevator has stopped Alyssa, and I think you lost your camera. Trying to get the elevator cameras online now... oh. Right. Okay. That's why it's stopped. Alyssa, the camera is in the corner above the buttons, directly opposite you.'

'What's happening Eric?' Sam asked.

'Let's just say Alyssa is buying Nell sometime,' Eric responded awkwardly.

'Keep your guard up Alyssa,' Callen warned.

'That's probably not the only thing that's up in that elevator right now,' Deeks added.

'Now is not the time Deeks,' Sam responded.

'Just trying to provide some comic relief for the serious situation, it's what I do best.'

'No movement from any of the others out here, you're still good for now Nell,' Sam added, trying to draw everyone's attention back to the mission.

'I'm almost at the floor now Alyssa. Nell; I will try and keep the elevator up here for you to get out,' Callen informed.

'Copy that Callen, download has six minutes left. I've sent photos of basically everything in this room to Eric, but I'm not seeing anything. There's got to be something on these laptops,' Nell said, starting another search of the room.

Alyssa was still in the stopped elevator, arms around the suspect's neck as she kissed him, one leg hooked around his waist, pushing him into the wall. He had one hand on her ass, the other roaming under the top of her dress.

'You good Alyssa?' Callen asked.

Alyssa tilted her head back as the suspect began kissing her neck, his eyes closed. She pulled a face at the camera that Eric was watching from and removed one hand from behind the man's head to his shoulder, giving Eric an 'okay' sign with her fingers as she did so.

Eric chuckled, 'If I read that correctly Alyssa says something along the lines of 'this is disturbing but I'm good', and I just go the thumbs up so I did read that correctly.'

'Sam? How's Kensi doing?' Callen asked.

'No one else has moved from the table, it looks like Kensi is telling a very interesting story, she has them wrapped around her little finger,' Sam reported.

'Knowing Kensi she's probably reciting Titanic,' Deeks quipped, drumming his hands impatiently on the steering wheel, his jokes serving to calm himself down rather than anyone else. He really did not enjoy not being able to provide Kensi with cover, after all, they were partners and that was his job.

'Two and a half minutes until I'm completely clear with the download,' Nell updated them, 'Sorry I can't make it go any faster Lyssa.'

The man moved to slide the straps of Alyssa's dress down with one hand while the other snaked up the inside of her leg, at which point she stepped away, continuing to smile at him.

'Uh uh uh, you need to wait til the balcony for that,' she taunted, making a show of checking her lipstick in the reflection of the elevator wall, 'now look what you've done to my lipstick!' she giggled using her finger to wipe the excess off her face and pulling the stick out of her bag to reapply it.

'One of them is making a call now,' Sam informed.

The man man's phone rang and he answered it quickly, 'Yeah. Yeah, nearly there now. There was some elevator trouble but it's moving again. I'll be there soon. I'm sure it's nothing. Bye.'

He hung up and began jabbing at the button for the 27th floor.

'Phone call was to the guy Alyssa is with,' Eric said, 'Nell you don't have much time.' b

'Service elevator is ready to go Nell; I have the doors on emergency open. Get out as soon as you can, there is a staff swipe card in there too. Alyssa, I'm in the stairwell.'

'Impatient to get to the balcony are we?'

'I told you, I have something to do,' he grunted, poking the button a few more times, 'you're keeping me from my job.'

'I thought you were enjoying yourself, it certainly seemed like you were,' Alyssa responded as they past the 20th floor.

'One minute til I'm clear.'

'You don't have that much time Nell! They're passing level 22 now,' Eric said, worry evident in his voice.

'I'll need maybe 30 seconds from the time your elevator door opens to get clear in the service elevator Lyssa,' Nell said.

'She can do that,' Callen said confidently, 'Kensi, Sam, almost time to go, start making your way back to Deeks. As soon as Nell is in that car head back, we'll follow ASAP.'

The elevator chimed as it reached the 27th floor and the doors opened. Alyssa grabbed her targets hand, giggling as she pushed him against the wall next to a small alcove, kissing him roughly. She carefully put her bag down on the small ledge as she kissed him. He made to move towards the room and she put both hands behind his head, firmly pulling his head towards her and effectively blocking his view of the room door which she sincerely hoped Nell was currently sneaking out of. He ran his hands up the outside of her legs and settled them both on her ass pulling her body towards his.

'I'm clear,' Nell said.

'Okay, clear out you guys.'

Kensi excused herself from the table and exited the hotel as soon as she was out of sight, with Sam not far behind. They met Deeks in the car and waited for Nell.

'So, are you going to show me that balcony view or what?' Alyssa asked, pulling away.

The man lead the way quickly to the room and opened the door, seeing nothing out of place immediately he ushered Alyssa towards the balcony, promising he would join her soon.

'Nearly there guys,' Nell said, 'Thank god service elevators are faster than those for guests.'

She exited the building through the staff door in the basement and quickly made her way to where Deeks was parked in the street. As instructed, they left immediately.

'Oh no!' Alyssa gasped, 'I must've left my purse in the elevator. I'll be right back. Wait right here for me,' she said, blowing a kiss as she left the hotel room, closing the door behind her.

Alyssa hurried into the stairwell, picking up her clutch as she went. She leant on the wall inside the stairwell and breathed a deep sigh of relief while Callen quietly shut the door.

'You good?' he asked.

'Yeah I'm good. Let's get out of here, I need a shower.'

'We'll head down a few flights and then take the elevator.'

Alyssa nodded, starting to make her way down the stairs. They left the stairwell on level 24 and got in the elevator, heading for the ground floor. The elevator ride was silent until Eric's voice cut in.

'Um guys, some of our friends are waiting to get in that elevator when it stops.'

Callen quickly leant over and pressed the button for floor two, which the elevator soon stopped at. The pair had just entered the stairwell when Eric gave them more bad news.

'Two of our friends got impatient and started heading up the stairwell.'

Callen and Alyssa heard footsteps approaching and Callen pushed her into the corner, shielding her from view with his body, putting his forehead on hers.

'But what about your wife?' Alyssa asked in a French accent as the men started up the flight of stairs between them.

'I will leave her for you,' Callen responded, following her lead 'consider it done, my love, I will leave her tomorrow then we can spend the rest of our lives together.'

The men glanced at the pair as they passed, but continued their way up the stairs.

'That does sound wonderful,' she gushed, 'however we must get back to the party now before somebody realises we are missing and causes an awful fuss.'

Callen and Alyssa made their way quickly down the last two flights of stairs; Callen removed his jacket and put it around Alyssa's shoulders to hide dress, which the suspects that remained at the table would more than likely remember. The pair quickly exited the building and Callen lead the way to where Sam had parked the Challenger.

'Heading back now guys,' Callen informed as he pulled out of the car park.

Alyssa started removing the borrowed jewellery as they drove, putting it, along with the earwig in the clutch on her lap. Callen removed his earwig as well, leaning over to throw it in the bag as well.

'You good?' he asked after driving in silence for a few minutes.

'I need to shower,' she responded.

He looked over at her, 'You good?' he asked again.

She looked up and forced a smile, 'I'm fine Callen, I just really need a shower. I feel gross.'

'You can shower as soon as we get back,' Callen said, his eyes back on the road.

They drove the rest of the way in silence, Callen occasionally stealing glances at Alyssa as she stared out the window. When they arrived back at OSP, Alyssa shrugged Callen's jacket off her shoulders and handed it back to him.

'Do you want me to come up for the debrief?'

'It's okay, it's late. I'm sure we will have plenty of work to continue on this case tomorrow,' Callen said, glancing at his watch, 'or later today considering its just past midnight.'

She nodded and headed to the showers, eager to wash the night's mission off her skin.

Alyssa emerged twenty minutes later, dressed in her regular clothes, long hair dripping down her back as she had insisted on washing it again because every part of her felt dirty. She found Callen sitting on the couch, his eyes closed; she tapped his foot with her own.

'About time,' he smiled, opening his eyes.

'You didn't have to hang around; I can drive myself home you know.'

'I know you can, but how did you get to work today?'

She looked confused, 'In my c... wait a minute. I came with Kensi and Deeks. Right.'

'Sooo do you want a ride home?' Callen asked as he stood, dangling his car keys in front of her face.

'That would be very helpful,' she laughed, as they headed towards to door, 'I don't suppose you would consider stopping for food along the way? I'm starving.'

'I can do that Alyssa,' Callen said with a laugh, 'I can do that.'

 _A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Remember- reviews are love, and I love love._


End file.
